


You're Absolutely Terrifying

by Sheerfreesia007



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheerfreesia007/pseuds/Sheerfreesia007
Summary: Stiles is the hero and the reader is NOT having it. Inspired by the scene from Cinderella when the evil step mother locks her in her room.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	You're Absolutely Terrifying

Soft music was playing in the background as you lay on top of Stiles’ bed going through old books on ritualistic killings, different books laid out on the bedspread around you opened up to different pages as you wrote anything you came across that sounded promising in your notebook. Your eyes widened slightly at the drawings that were in the book you were currently looking at. They showed depictions of the actual killings and you quickly turned the page over to curb the bile rising in your stomach.

“You alright over there?” Stiles asks as he moves to sit on the floor in front of the bed next to where your face is. You lift your head to look at him and smile softly. 

“Yeah totally. I normally spend my Friday nights researching ritualistic killings and staring at horrific depictions of those killings.” you respond sarcastically with a grin and Stiles scoffs at you softly as he rolls his eyes.

“You and me both.” he quips back and you laugh softly as you tilt your head at him.

“For some reason I can’t tell if you’re serious or not.” you say curiously and he grins over at you as he gets the book he’s looking through situated on his lap. You can feel your heart fluttering in your chest at his grin and the way his eyes follow you closely. Ever since you met Stiles back in the third grade he’s been one of your best friends, the other being Scott McCall. And once Scott was bitten by Peter and developed his werewolf problem you and Stiles have been beside him step by step. You and Stiles were the research gurus of the little trio you formed. While Stiles was more the detective you were more the librarian of the two. Stiles had been quite impressed by how easily it was for you to be able to find information on any topic and how quickly you were able to research it and take notes that helped him and Scott.

And while you were a key asset to the two young men in your life, there was just something about the way they viewed you you wished would change. Especially with Stiles. For the longest time you had been harboring the hugest crush on him and unfortunately he didn’t seem to reciprocate it.

“Ha, ha, ha. You got jokes huh?” Stiles says as he peers over the bed at the book that you’re looking at.

“Only for you Stilinski.” you quip back at him and the grin that falls on his face is almost blinding. You blush softly and look back down at the book you’re researching and begin to get lost in the words and knowledge it stores. You’re so deep into your reading that you don’t come out of it until you see Stiles stand up from his spot on the floor. He’s frowning as he looks towards his open bedroom door. You tilt your head at him curiously wondering what he’s doing when you hear it, the sound of floorboard creaking is heard from downstairs. Your eyes snap over to Stiles and see him already moving to the bedroom door. “Stiles? Wait!” you called out as you tried to scramble off the bed. 

Slipping in the blanket on his bed you fell to the floor with a crash, slamming your shoulder into the floor with a groan. You tried to get to your feet quickly but it wasn’t quick enough as you saw Stiles grab the metal baseball bat at the side of his door and then quickly rushed out shutting the door behind him. Your eyes widened as you heard the soft click and knew that he locked you in by way of that stupid little keyhole that he never got replaced. _Who in their right mind would still have a door with a keyhole?_

“Stiles! No wait!” you cried out as you finally got to your feet and got to the bedroom door. You desperately tried to open it tugging on the door knob to no avail. You slammed your closed fist into the door and screamed loudly in frustration. Panic was quickly consuming your body and you tried to tame it but the thought that he had just gone out there with any protection besides a bat was fueling the panic. “Stiles! Please! Come back! You have to come back!” you screamed as your fist kept pounding on the door.

Suddenly you heard a crashing noise from downstairs and the panic, desperation and fear that was slowly trying to choke you was now drowning you. You screamed as loudly as you could and kept slamming your fist against the door. Suddenly you remembered his window rushing over to it you quickly unlatched it and slid it open. In your hurried panic state you had already gotten one leg over the windowsill before you heard the lock click on the door and the door slowly opened.

Your brain wasn’t thinking as you slid your leg back into the room and rushed the door. Slamming it closed on whoever was on the other side you heard their groan and you used that to your advantage as you whipped the door open and cocked back your arm letting your fist fly. Your fist connected with a face and when you looked up you stared wide eyed at Isaac Lahey who was now groaning and holding his bleeding nose. Chest heaving you tried to make sense of what you were looking at and Isaac just stared at you in shock.

“What the fuck!?” he snapped suddenly and you shook your head quickly.

“Where’s Stiles?” you asked in a rush and Isaac looked over his shoulder.

“Downstairs with Scott.” Isaac answered.

“Sorry for breaking your nose. You’ll heal. I have to go kill someone though.” you said without any breath as you pat Isaac on the chest and moved around him. He stood there for a moment still holding his hand over his nose before he whipped his head to your retreating form.

“You have to what?!” he called as he chased after you. 

You were breathing heavily with emotion as you processed that if Isaac and Scott were here then Stiles was safe. All of your emotions were still coursing through you and you tried to slow your breathing but it wasn’t working. He had left you to go do something _stupid_. You could have lost him because of his stupidity. Tears began to pool in your eyes as your thoughts raced and you made your way down the stairs. 

Scott stood with Stiles in the living room watching over someone who laid on the ground with their hands tied behind their back. Scott noticed you first as his head snapped over to look at you. You could hear Isaac coming down the stairs behind you but your main focus was on the tall gangly young man who was just hanging up his phone. You didn’t think as you moved and before Scott could grab you you had shoved Stiles up against the wall as your breathing picked up again.

“Whoa!” Stiles said shocked as his back hit the wall and you pointed a finger in his face.

“Shut up Stilinski! I am so close to murdering you it’s not even funny.” you snapped at him and watched as his eyes widened. His hands slowly came up in a gesture of surrender and you released him so that you could begin to pace. Scott and Isaac stood close by but gave you room to process through whatever it was that was going on with you. “Did you even _think_ before you acted just now? Was it really worth it to go against this idiot by yourself?!” you asked rhetorically as you paced. Your hands flew in the air as you asked each question and when you looked over at Stiles with a sharp turn of your head you saw him watching you silently. 

You took him in quickly and saw that he had a bruise forming on his right cheek bone and what looked like a cut under his left. But for all intents and purposes he looked like he was going to be okay. You shook your head as tears began to pool in your eyes again as you stood and stared at him. His body jolted away from the wall when he saw the tears in your eyes.

“You left me up there when I could’ve helped you.” you cried to him as you flung your arms out from your body. “It’s you and me Stiles, we have to have each others’ backs! We don’t have the supernatural gifts that the others have.” Tears began to fall from your eyes and you watched as Stiles began to approach you. “I thought the absolute worst was happening to you because you decided to play hero. I-” you began to say and suddenly gasped as your mind raced with your horrifying thoughts. “I thought I was losing you.” you finished softly as Stiles came to stand in front of you his amber eyes gazing at you softly as his arms came up and hugged you close.

“You’ll never lose me.” he promised softly as he held you close.

“I fucking hope not you asshole.” you grumbled out to him as you buried your face in his chest and hugged him tightly. “I’m pretty sure I’d do worse than give Isaac a bloody nose if I lost you.” You heard Stiles chuckle softly as he rested his chin on your head and pulled in closer.

“I didn’t know I meant that much to you.” he confessed softly to you and you pulled back with a jerk glaring up at him.

“I love you dickhead. I’m _in love_ with you. Of course you mean that much to me.” you snapped at him angrily. Silence fell over the four of you as Stiles stared down at you with adoring eyes. Scott was grinning from ear to ear happy that _finally_ you had said something to his best friend. Isaac was just staring at you like he was terrified of you and kept inching closer to Scott.

“I’m in love with you too.” Stiles said softly as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to your lips. You hummed softly against his lips before pulling away harshly, Stiles lips still hung over your in a pout.

“I’m still mad at you for being a hero.” you gripped out and Scott laughed loudly making both you and Stiles to smile over at him. Stiles leaned down and brushed his nose against your ear softly.

“Let me make it up to you.” he whispered into your ear and you titled your head away from him while you looked over at him.

“Maybe.” you said with a soft smile.

“Remind me to never piss you off.” Isaac said suddenly as Stiles wrapped his arms around your middle when you turned to face Isaac and Scott. “You’re absolutely terrifying for a human.” he finished and all of you burst into laughter. Stiles leaned down and nuzzled his face into your neck pressing a soft kiss there and you hummed softly again.


End file.
